Raavenclaw And Dark Arts
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Souls getting torn, gods changing, all evil forces of every religion and civilization attacking together, what in the name of Anubis is happening?


"Hey Elena, so what's up?"Damon asked. His black eyes were filled with worry that reflected ever so clear on Elena's face as well but they were both trying to cover up their worry with emotionless faces least Stefan or Bonnie should notice.

Elena replied "Umm, there's something I was thinking of right now. I guess it is time for everyone to know what it is that has been bothering me all day. Yesterday I had a letter from a Mrs Weasely again and she has reported that the evil wizard seems to be working with some kind of blood sucker because nearly all the smitten victims have fang marks on the sides of their necks. And I just think he might be Klaus, he had not really died now had he?"

"And Elena why did you not tell us this?" Stefan asked coming in along with Bonnie and Medrimith. It took Elena a while but she managed to explain to everyone present all the dark happenings of the supernatural world and all those which they had no idea at all about. Everything seemed to have changed from good to bad to worse in a matter of weeks. First Elena's unexplainable bloodlust and now this.

"Mom, come on fast we are going to get late." a young red haired girl screamed from the car as her mother came running out of the house.

Half –an-hour later they were hugging others at platform nine and a quarters.

"Having a nice time?"Their uncle George asked coming up with Angela his girlfriend and soon to be wife.

"Oh yes uncle, by the way where is Aunt Rosa and Uncle Goblin?" a young black haired boy with striking green eyes asked

"Here I am" Rosa said coming up along with Ashley her daughter. Goblin was 's cousin and he had fallen in love with a witch Rosa and despite his parents tries to convince him otherwise he had married her, starting his own magical family.

"Ginny" Ashley said as she ran to hug her red haired cousin. Already decked up and in her new robes bearing the proud logo of the best British school for young witches and wizards the young witches were about to get on the Hogwarts express when suddenly a hole opened right in front of them and a blonde girl with blue eyes fell right on top of them with a agitated " Zia"

"Um...Hi, I am Zia Rashid and these are my friends Sadie and Carter." Another brunette said coming out of the whole followed by a whole troop of kids and a boy her age that looked completely adorable to Hermione.

"Hi, Sadie Kane here. I never really thought Zia would be the one introduce us, I mean come on my brother is the pharaoh and I am the champion of Isis. Ok, ok back to the story, we had landed through the magic portal at platform 91/4 or what so ever it is called." The blonde who had fallen on top of the young cousins said while dusting her off at a rapid pace. When they heard she described they took her for a spoilt brat and gave her the evil eye.

" Sadie, will you let me or Zia handle this?" the adorable boy asked.

"Shut up, Carter. I am trying to tell the story." The boy and another dark haired boy pulled the girl aside, even though the second boy was way gentler and whispered something. The cousins were so caught up in this weirdness, they stood their staring along with everyone else on the whole platform except for Zia who paced to and fro, sometimes talking to the weird group and sometime rubbing a bracelet in her hand.

"My mess of a brother is saying that I should begin at the beginning, our beginning. Ok, so here it goes. Since we have not met earlier than I am Sadie Kane. My dad is Osiris, the God of Judgement, lives in Duat or underworld. My dead mom has got terrific divination powers and told me in the last visit but one that she had seen murky visions of rival Gods. I and my team started preparing, but took it easy, because come on what can be harder than fighting chaos itself ?But oh boy we were wrong, chaos has got in gang with some Voldy mouldy, some dirt woman and a group of weird pale blood sucker dudes and a white bull." Before she could continue the adorable boy started to speak and his voice floated like waves across the platform.

"Hi people. I will tell you people the story, my sister is so ruining it. Oh, yes Sadie ,you so were ruining it .So in the last visit to Dad Mom told us that she has seen a proper vision, saying we should take help from other supernatural powers and Gods to fight the biggest attack chaos has come up with and so we are here."

"Um... hey" Ginny replied.

"Is this the Hogwarts Express?" a guy asked

"Yes"

"Ginny, Ashley get on board fast the train is about to leave." A young lady who was obviously the mother of the red head said.

"First timer?" The young lady and another lady asked in union, kindly but shock evident on their faces.

The whole group nodded and then the ladies took them side along with Aunt Rosa as the lead as head shaking went on and then some of a lot of nodding and then the younger and collage age kids left and the weird group consisted of only a few people.

Hermione personally helped the group by telling them all about the magical life as they searched for a compartment to sit in, to the best of her abilities, though the blonde was irritating she bore her for Carter's sake. Carter like her was sixteen, he told her and that made her reach the seventh heaven but one glance at his and Zia's intervened hands and her heart broke into a million tiny pieces and that is when she caught sight of another boy who looked just like Carter, the same raven hair, the same build.

Overcome with curiosity, the weird group in that cabin. Inside the cabin a whole of boys and girls were seated. A rather muscular guy was talking to the Carter look alike calling him occasionally Percy and sometimes Brother. A blonde girl with striking grey eyes sat down working on a laptop which was surprising because mortal inventions seemed to collapse when inside the magical world. A Ginny look alike sat with her eyes closed and a blonde guy sat next to her with a brunette, a dark kid and a group of girls wearing silvery robes, a impish guy, a pretty girl who was playing chess with a girl who seemed to have just pulled a ruby out of the sir and a muscular dude who looked as if it was all he could do to keep his hands away from the jeweller girl. There were others as well a little girl with red eyes and a guy fidgeting with a teddy bear and so on. There was wheel chair bound man and a nervous guy with a cap, who kept on chewing the table cloth.

"I hope Mr. D and Dakota are being able to manage the two camps. It is a pity that only a few of us are there apart from the younger kids." The Carter look alike said.

Hermione cleared her throat but then was engulfed in a bright golden light.

After the light went down, she felt different and even noticed the changes in her appearance as well as the pain in her body and how the number of people in the cabin had gone down. Scared out of her mind she began praying to god when the red eyed girl burst into flames.

Hermione felt like running away but it seemed that time had stopped all together. A deep beautiful voice which she somehow recognised as her mother's said "do not panic, children of gods or pharaohs or wizards. I am Athena speaking. I know everyone is scared, especially you daughter Hermione or Annabeth or Zia which ever you prefer."

A while later Annabeth sat down in the Gryffindor table holding hands with Percy as McGonall told the whole school what they had just told her. In short Athena had told all of them that their souls or rather their kai or life force had been torn apart because of the dangers in their paths and the many places where the daughter of Athena's power was needed. Annabeth, Zia, Hermione, Anjali and Suez were the same person, the demigod daughter of Athena but Hades or Pluto or Osiris or Yama had torn apart the soul into eight pieces so that they could live till the biggest battle of mankind against all the evils of each religion when all these evils came together, she still did not know who the other four parts were. Percy, Carter , Ron and Jeese had somewhat the same history( they were all one and looked upper cute,ugh!) as did Nico (who had come back from death)and Walt(who still hosted Anubis). When Sadie(who was Piper , Cee Cee and Shruti as well) learnt this she seriously did not know whether to laugh or cry. Bianca was alive again as she was Jazz and Victoria as well, Rachel was Alyssa as well(which was super surprising) and Thalia was Ginny. They were all going to sort it out that night for no one could digest this crap but what they did not know was there was more to come as the souls fought .


End file.
